


Endearment

by stelljuned



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Drools everywhere, M/M, Smut, ackk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelljuned/pseuds/stelljuned
Summary: Josh invited Ken over. Ken pleaded for Josh to use their endearment. What happens next?
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Ken Suson, Josh/Ken
Kudos: 39





	Endearment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ate Chy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ate+Chy), [JOkerS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOkerS/gifts).



> Hi readers! First time ko ata writing a full smut..so bear with it! JOKEN is my second ship and mas nauna ko pa sila gawan kesa sa STELLJUN gusto mo yon? Hahaha hope you like it!
> 
> Ate Chy this is for you, Happy birthday!

"Punta ka dito bilis" 

Pagkatapos isend ni Josh ang message kay ken ay nagreply naman ito na papunta na sya. Binitawan ni Josh ang kanyang phone at tinapat ang kamay sa kanyang dibdib. Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib nya.

Madalas niyang bara-barahin ang kasintahan pero hindi mapagkakaila kung gaano nya 'to kamahal. Siguro nahihiya sya? Siguro hindi sya sanay? Pero hindi, ganto nya siguro ipakita ang pagmamahal nya kay Ken.

Lumipas ang ilang minuto at bumalik sa ulirat si Josh ng may kumatok. Andyan na sya, isip ni Josh.

Pagkabukas na pagkabukas ng pinto, bungad ang magandang ngiti ni Ken sa kasintahan at isang halik naman ang pambungad na ginawad ni Josh.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Ken sa gulat ngunit ng simula syang hilahin ni Josh papasok sa bahay nang hindi inaalis ang mga halik ay natauhan na sya. Maingat nyang nilagay at ipinulupot ang kanyang braso sa bewang ng kasintahan at siniil din to ng halik pabalik. 

Matapos ng ilang minuto, naunang humiwalay si Ken.

"Hello Babe." Bati ni Ken

"Babe mo mukha mo." Sagot ni Josh na may nakakalokong ngiti.

Josh shut the door behind him and aggressively attacks ken with his kisses, again. Ken has been nothing but confused ever since he came here pero sino ba siya para magreklamo sa gantong Josh? He loves it.

Kinuha ni Josh ang mga kamay ni Ken at ipinulupot ito sa kanyang bewang habang mas dinidiinan ang mga halik. Josh then slowly walks, guiding Ken over the coach. Ken's leg then bump into the side of it, so he pulls away. "Josh teka lang, ano bang nangyayari-"

Hindi muli sya pinatapos ni Josh sapagkat tinulak na sya nito sa sofa. His back hitting the soft mattress, Josh climbed at Ken's, settling his self just right for his bottom to sit over Ken's waking sex, followed by Josh's soft lips on his neck, nibbling. 

"J-josh, b-babe wait, a-ano meron." Patuloy sa pagkagat at pagsipsip si Josh sa leeg ni Ken like he's been in drought for God knows how long? 

"I'm feeding.. hmm. Feed me babe.." Nanlambot si Ken when he heard his love called him "babe". That endearment was deviced by him long ago but Josh just wouldn't call him that unless he begs for it. But hearing it right now from Josh, with this kind of atmosphere and state just hit him... different. Ken's driven now.

Ken parted his legs so he could accomodate Josh more. He puts his hand at the lower back of his lover, putting much pressure so their hardons would meet. Josh liked the sensation so he started moving his hips, dry humping. Ken pulled Josh again for a more sloppy kiss, drool everywhere their faces. Josh started unbuttoning Ken's polo, revealing his bronze skin, waiting to be marked. Bumaba ang mga halik ni Josh mula sa mga labi patungong dibdib nito. He made sure he licked every skin. 

Habang ginagawa yon ni Josh ay sinimulan nadin syang hubadan din ni Ken. Starting from Josh shirt, stripping it off. Then his hands found their way to Josh's pants, in a swift move, he unzipped and pulled it along with the boxers. Josh's dick waved hello, anticipating to be noticed so he did. While Josh's busy sucking on his hard swollen nipple, he gave the exact attention to his buddy. With his veiny hand he gripped the hard flesh. Josh let out a choked cry.

"U..uh fck Ken.." 

"What? Who am I? Just Ken?" Ken's voice intimidated Josh so much because it's his first time hearing it. A new side of Ken.. thrilling.

"Don't tell me may daddy kin- ug sht." Josh was gifted with a spank. This is wild.

"We're not about to have sex, we're making love so call me by our endearment, or else.." Ken squeezed open both of Josh's butt cheeks, exposing him. Hindi na napansin ni Josh ang pananakot ni Ken dahil nabalot na sya ng sensasyon. "Strip me off of my pants. Now." Ken commanded and Josh gladly complied. He unbuckled, unzipped and in a minute, Ken's pants are on his feet, kicking them off. 

"Suck my fingers babe." Mabilis na inabot ni Josh ang kamay ni Ken at isinubo ito. He sucked hard. While doing it, Ken's grinding his hips making sure Josh's cock getting enough attention. Ken wet his other hand before caressing the middle of Josh bum and prying it open. He inserted one digit. Nagulat si Josh kaya naman ay nagpakawala sya ng impit na ungol. Ken is preparing him for sure. He added one, another one. Now it's three fingers, rammed their way in and out of Josh.

"Uhhh.. Babe.. Putangina.. ikaw na yung g-gusto ko maramdaman.. Puta please.." This Josh was different. Ken is still amused how Josh showed someone he never met before. Pleading and begging.

"Impatient are we? But you called me babe so.. here's your prize. Babe, spit." He pulled out his fingers and guided it to Josh's mouth, taking its drool to his hand then to his dick. Walang pampadulas, I hope this is enough, Ken thought. He made sure to cover it enough, worrying Josh might be hurt. 

"D-don't worry Ken- I mean babe.. Kaya ko, kakayanin ko. Just please.. I want to feel you." The want is very evident in Josh's face so Ken didn't made him wait. He lifted Josh up and rubbed the head on Josh's entrance. Malakas na ungol ang ginawad ni Josh. Josh was about to beg for Ken to just do it but Ken just did. He pulled Josh down causing his dick to slide deep inside. Hindi muna gumalaw si Ken, waiting Josh to adjust but when Josh moved his hips, it started.

Gumalaw pataas at ibaba si Josh, according to what pace he wants. Nababaliw na sila pareho. Ken met with each thrust, hitting Josh's prostate, mas lalong hindi na kilala ni Josh ang sarili nya. He was like brought into the heaven, he didn't even think it is possible. 

"Ahh. fuckk Babe.. you're so tight.." Ken moaned along with Josh's delicious profanities. He continued thrusting and Josh came untouched. "I'm near.. babe" Josh rode Ken until he was hit with Ken's seed inside, planting them deep. Ken pulled out his dick, jerking until to its last drop. "Ahh. I love you babe."

"I love you more, Ken."

Kung akala ni Ken ay nagulat na sya kanina, mas nagulat sya ngayon.

Josh knelt in front of him, held his still hard dick and lick the cum off of it.

"Putangina Babe. One more?"


End file.
